<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bus by ghostofviper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894959">The Bus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper'>ghostofviper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request fulfilled for “Who said they have to find out?” and “This isn’t happening.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanemaru Yoshinobu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look Kanemaru was giving you spoke volumes about his thoughts of your plan.  Which hurt your feelings because it was a great plan.  You just needed a little cooperation from him and you would pull off the heist of the century:  Desperado’s leash, Taka’s blanket and the coup de grace Minoru’s bull rope. </p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”  Kanemaru said flatly.  “They’re going to kill you when they find out you’ve even thought about stealing their stuff.”</p>
<p>“Who said they have to find out?”  You asked. “I’m certainly not going to say anything.  And you wouldn’t tattle on me, would you?” </p>
<p>Kanemaru stared blankly back at you, his expression clearly conveying that yes he would rat you out to save his own skin.</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon Nobu.  You’re no fun!”  You pouted, jutting out your lower lip and turning your biggest puppy dog eyes on and aiming them at Kanemaru.   Which would normally work, if only he would look at you! Instead Kanemaru was well prepared for your tricks, staring studiously at his nails as if the answers to the world’s greatest questions were embedded in them. </p>
<p>“This isn’t happening.”  He said with finality.  “You should find something better to do with your time than plot against my stablemates.” </p>
<p>“But I’m bored.”  You whined.  “We’ve been on this bus for hours and there’s nothing to do.” </p>
<p>Kanemaru smirked, looking around the dark cabin, listening to the snores of his stablemate’s signaling their sleep.  </p>
<p>“Come here,” He said, his tone husky and filled with desire immediately catching your attention.   Nervously you bit your lip, glancing around the cabin before moving from your side of the aisle to his.  Your heart was  pounding much more than it had been when plotting against Suzuki Gun, more terrified of getting caught fucking than stealing, but you were never one to resist Kanemaru and he knew it. </p>
<p>Settling you in a straddle over his lap Kanemaru pressed his lips to your neck, his mustache tickling and making you giggle.  Kanemaru pulled back, frowning reproachfully and shushed you.  Slapping your hand over your mouth, you nodded.  He returned to your neck, sucking on the flesh and nipping at it with his teeth as his hand slid past the waistband of your sweatpants.  </p>
<p>He found you already damp, grinning against your neck as he slipped his fingers inside you.  It took all your effort not to moan, keeping your hand firmly clasped over your lips as Kanemaru pumped his fingers inside your cunt, curling them and hitting deep inside you as you bounced on his lap.   His free hand slipped under your shirt, squeezing your breast and teasing the nipple making your movements become frantic as the coil of your orgasm built.   With a hard pinch to your nipple and a twist of the fingers in your pussy Kanemaru brought you to climax, small whimpers leaking past your hand as you shuddered around him.  </p>
<p>Kanemaru wasted no time in freeing his hand and guiding you down to your knees, pulling his hard cock out of his own sweats and bringing your mouth to it.   Opening wide you let him guide your movements, his hand heavy on the back of your head as he pushed you to deep throat him.   Your lips wrapped around his cock and you sucked hard as his cock invaded your throat time and again, Kanemaru bobbing you along his length rapidly as his grip tightened in your hair.  </p>
<p>Finally he gave a last grunt, his hips stilling as he buried himself in the back of your mouth his hot seed pumping onto your tongue as you swallowed rapidly around him.  </p>
<p>You slowly rose to your feet, straightening your pants and fixing your hair before moving back to your seat across the aisle.  His urges satisfied Kanemaru grabbed a blanket, leaned across his row and was promptly snoring.   You sighed and rolled your eyes at him.  Sure that had been fun for the few minutes it had lasted, but now you were more bored than before and pumped full of adrenaline. </p>
<p>Leaning into the aisle you caught sight of Taka’s blanket hanging over the arm of his seat and grinned.  Given Kanemaru was sleeping there was no one to stop you from setting your plan in motion. </p>
<p>After all, how much trouble could you possibly get in?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>